


Lovers 'Till the End

by top_quality_w2h_fic (butler_pate)



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, jon sings creep, oh oh tw for some religious shit at the end, sock luvs it, the father the son and the holy ghost are there towards the end uhh, they tuch the butss, they turn into birbs..., yesah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butler_pate/pseuds/top_quality_w2h_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sock lookied ata the jonboy. his potentil lovewr.<br/>“j-jjonbuiy-kun-san-chan-snepai…...mAAGST DU MICH??”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers 'Till the End

sock lookied ata the jonboy. his potentil lovewr.  
“j-jjonbuiy-kun-san-chan-snepai…...mAAGST DU MICH??”  
jonboy idd not answerr sock, so sock was sad. sad and ANGRY with the ANGER of a TJHPUSANND YEARS  
“mAAGST DU MICH JONBIY, jaA ODER NEIN>>??????”  
jonboy DID NOT ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ANSSWER.ass  
Jonboy finalllt spoke…...and whjen he did, he said this, in the most MELODIOUS and also SAD AND MONOTONOUS vovce ever….  
he said,”ich liebe äß.”  
Sodkjc cried TEARS of JJOHY at this statement OF LOVE. for HIM and not ASS.  
they RAN into eachothrer;s open arms like two birds flying into each other on accident. then they KISSES liek TWO BIRDS ACCIDENTALLY CLASHING BEAKS WHILE FIGHTING FOR A BREAD CRUMNB.  
communism is hte reassoigning behindb breadcmrunmb kissinb (communism, if u did not nnooo, i aoasosos sedxxxayyy)communisms is the SSXIEXIST form of governmenty))and then theiy madde SWEETT LOOCWVE. Buuttt, alass, theiy weir birbs so theiy DEID. And then their CHILDRESNS met others….liek them…...anand they made GRANDHILDREN brrIBVS and their genetic line continiuyes…….. but all ass, theiy weer birbs and not sahck or jonbouillon….bBUT THEN!!!! some REINCARNATION bullshit ahppendd and SOck and Jonathoirn were BACK ON EARTH hallelujah. they lkissESD and had THE SEX and tuCHED THE BUTTS. and then jawnoboyo pull out GUITAR and he serenaded the sahrock with “its not wonderwall is fuCKIGN RADIOHEAD” and sahahck crie out “I nkowow my boytoy fuckslut™!!!!!!!!!”  
((((((((these were the sweet melodies jonjonjonjon sang: When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here

She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She run run run run...  
Run...

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here ))))))))  
then sakkkk say “wheir ded u git puhll tha tguiter from my luv???????”  
jon replied “from my GIASNT CROTCH PANTS i have MC hammer pantrs and theyr e huge and can hold an entiure guitar completeky inconspicuoysLY”  
sokc replied with “that isss veri seeeexxxaayyyyy”  
jonathan growled seexxily and jUMPED up to his Lovduers windoe….then they had sex and died BECAUSE THATS WEHAT HAPPENED WHENYOU HAVE PREMARITAL SEX CHILDREN YOU DIE FROM BEING IMPURE!!!!!!!  
then theiy DEID AGAYN BECAUSE THE FATHER THE SON AND THR HOLY GHOST SAW IT AND WERE VERY VERY MADD!!!!!!!!!!!

*******DODNT FROGTET TO COMMENT AND KUDOS TY ALL

**Author's Note:**

> you can find our writing blog at w2h-best-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> this is our first work on this account but yah there will be more fic ;**


End file.
